Adicción
by PepperFerdinand
Summary: Porque lo de ambos era una torcida relación. Una completa dependencia. Pero así es cómo debía ser.


Adicción.

Era casi media noche y se tambaleaba por las calles, tan patético y lastimero como sólo el podía. Su asquerosa necesidad era tal que lo traía en aquel estado, casi a punto de desplomarse.

Pero no estaba tan lejos de su destino cuando unas manos le sujetaron, rodeándole los brazos, evitando que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Mhhh, qué lamentable estado, Sasuke – Susurró muy cerca de su oído. Sasuke se sentía aliviado porque la persona a la que estaba buscando lo encontró primero a él.

_Así es como debería ser una adicción, ¿no?_

El rubio encamino como pudo al azabache con un agarre bastante posesivo en su cintura con la mano izquierda, su mano derecha trataba de equilibrar su peso y el de Sasuke. Llegaron y, desesperado –casi tanto como Sasuke- giró la perilla de la puerta para casi lanzar al pelinegro al suelo, dentro del departamento. Cerró de un portazo casi alegrándose de lo desesperado que estaba Sasuke y él mismo.

Sasuke, sin levantarse del piso, gira y apoya los codos sobre la duela del departamento, jadea presuroso y hace la pregunta de siempre: - ¿La trajiste?

Naruto sonríe de lado, no contesta, se limita a colocar la mano derecha, delineando el bolsillo de su pantalón y, provocativamente, frota los dedos a su muslo, dando a entender a Sasuke que, como el perro condicionado que es, tendrá que _ganársela._

Sasuke se levanta presuroso y sus manos se dirigen al mentado bolsillo. Tan torpe y desesperadamente que Naruto, sin ningún esfuerzo, toma a Sasuke por la mandíbula y delinea los labios del Uchiha con su propia lengua. No es que sea un maldito marica, se dice a sí mismo, es que le excita la idea de Sasuke tan vulnerable. Tan impaciente.

El azabache sabe lo que significa esa malsana costumbre en el rubio. Ha tenido tiempo para aprender lo que sigue, y si quiere conseguir lo que desea, tendrá que cerrar los ojos y _seguirle _el juego al rubio.

Aunque ni tanto como "fingir que sigue el juego", realmente está jadeante y deseoso. Realmente pasa los dedos sobre el abdomen de Naruto y realmente frota con ganas todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Es lo único que se merece ese rubio imbécil: Que lo provoque tanto como pueda, para así hacerle sentir la misma desesperación que él siente.

_Así es como debería ser una adicción, ¿no?_

- Vayamos a la cama – Sin rodeos ni nada, Sasuke susurra aquellas palabras en el oído de su, desde hace unos meses, amante. Naruto sonríe pensando que esa es una bonita forma de decirle que ya no aguanta y que desea que le dé la maldita dosis prometida.

La dosis. Su dosis. Aquella puta dosis que hace unos meses atrás los involucró a ambos.

_No es que Naruto se considere un mal tipo. No está tan corrompido o algo parecido, era tan sólo el desenlace de una jodida semana de mierda. Su carrera se había ido al carajo del mismo modo que su novia, esa maldita prostituta, se había involucrado con el jefe del rubio. Él, que tanto creía en ella, no pudo soportar que ella hubiese sido una rastrera ambiciosa, escalando a cómo diera lugar. Una sucia arribista que había conseguido que él, vicepresidente corporativo, se fijase en ella, su simple asistente. Lo demás no era difícil de suponer: El jefe del Uzumaki tenía un cargo más alto, obviamente más dinero y, por tanto, un mejor tipo, tanto para hacer a un lado al rubio e involucrarse con el siguiente._

_Sin empleo, novia y esperanzas prácticamente nulas, no está mal ingerir cuanto alcohol le sea posible. Es bueno olvidar esas penas jodidas bebiendo._

Naruto separa sin ningún decoro las piernas de Sasuke, aún cubiertas por el pantalón y frota su propia hombría con la del azabache. Quiere sentirlo por completo. Estimular a su amante es un jugueteo perverso que sigue sin comprender porque le mola tanto.

¿Por qué le gusta restregar su cuerpo contra el de otro hombre? Hace tiempo que se hace esa pregunta sin sentir asco alguno. Y es que actualmente está tan corrompido que no le importaría irse al infierno jodiendo.

Jodiendo, si es a Sasuke.

_Y ahí fue dónde se vieron por primera vez: En un maldito bar de mala muerte, ingiriendo alcohol hasta que su cuerpo dijese "basta". Invitar a un tipo con pinta de pobre diablo igual o peor que uno no era lo más sensato, pero qué de sensato tenía la puta noche? Naruto le había invitado un par de tragos al tipo con cara de taciturno que estaba en el rincón más alejado del bar. Llenar el organismo de alcohol y así olvidar las penas era la forma más habitual que había para esos casos. _

_Aquel sujeto estaba bastante callado a pesar de estar bebido como una cuba y al parecer tenía la intención de permanecer así. No es que le diera gusto que un tipo estuviera tan jodido como él, o incluso más, pero esa "solidaridad" no sentaba tan mal. _

_¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de invitar a un desconocido a pasar a su departamento? No lo sabía, estaba fastidiado, decepcionado, y más que nada, muy ebrio como para haberlo pensado mejor. _

_De lo demás, poco recordaba. Tratando de apaciguar a aquél sujeto y a sí mismo hizo lo que no se debe de hacer estando tan tomado. Después de aquel porro que se habían fumado estaban más relajados, o eso parecía ser. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que habían acabado en su cama y de un modo tan **lascivo. **Tampoco sabía, en ese instante, que no sería la última vez que acabarían de **esa **manera. _

A Naruto le gusta el sexo a un ritmo aceptable, pero cuando se trata de Sasuke no puede contenerse, de un tirón se deshace de la camisa oscura del azabache, palpando todo lo que puede con las yemas de los dedos, en un vano intento por grabar todo ese relieve en sus pensamientos. Sacude la cabeza ante ésos pensamientos; _no, de ningún modo _debe tener esas sensaciones por Sasuke, no porque sea él, un hombre, sino porque se ha prometido así mismo que no caería de nuevo en ésas tonterías que involucra el amor.

Puede obtener tanto de Sasuke como desee y eso le basta. Su lengua se desliza sobre el costado derecho del cuello del Uchiha, sabe que es bastante sensible a ello y sonríe con sorna por jugar a provocarlo demasiado. El ruido metálico de la bragueta de Sasuke le excita, ¿qué en Sasuke no le excitaba?

Le provocaba como nunca nadie le había provocado, ni siquiera su ex lo encendía tanto, era tal su deseo de él que se entregaba prácticamente a lo que sea por tenerlo.

Incluso convertirse en su _dealer_, por excelencia.

-Sabes – Susurra provocadoramente en la oreja de su amante – lo que te tengo hoy es… _único_ – Enfatizó casi teatralmente, curvando los labios al sentir el cuerpo de aquel contraerse de la más desbordante ansiedad.

Y ese fue el detonante. Sasuke giró el cuerpo, quedando frente a frente con el rubio, mientras que una mano baja a la entrepierna del Uzumaki palpando todo tan abruptamente que Naruto no puede reprimir en alarido de sorpresa. La erección del rubio comienza a dolerle y baja el condenado cierre del azabache, de un tirón se deshace de los pantalones y del bóxer que cubría la blanca piel. Pasa ambas manos por los muslos de Sasuke, incluso sentir la diferencia de temperaturas entre su piel y la de él le pone excesivamente cachondo. Continúa por su camino y desliza los pulgares hacia el trasero de su amante, separando suavemente para introducir un dedo en su ano. La otra mano tantea los testículos, sabe que ese modo de relajarlo es el mejor porque su interior cede. Algo dentro del azabache se quiebra y simplemente cede a lo que el rubio quiera.

Un segundo dedo se introduce y la otra mano tantea con más decisión la hombría de Sasuke. El estar en esa situación con un hombre, otro, el que sea, le provocaría una completa repulsión, pero es el cuerpo de Sasuke, los jadeos, el sudor, el aroma. Todo en Sasuke le prende de tal modo que tendría que retenerlo a su lado. Siempre.

Hasta que se hartase de ésas desbordantes sensaciones. Nunca. Siempre.

Sasuke le da la espalda de nueva cuenta y Naruto aprovecha para restregar su miembro contra el trasero de Sasuke, para que éste pueda percibir lo duro que está, que no aguanta más. Suave, toma su pene y lo acomoda en el esfínter del Uchiha para luego, de manera casi brusca, dar un empujón que lo hizo vibrar.

Los alaridos contenidos de Sasuke lo vuelven a la realidad: Permanece quieto, esperando que aquel le indique que puede comenzar ese vaivén que le parece tan fantástico. En esa posición le es fácil lamer el cuello del Uchiha para estimularlo completamente y pasar del dolor de aquella penetración al deseo de ser embestido más.

Más duro, más profundo, más rápido.

El vaivén acelera cómo debe ser. Las desbordantes sensaciones no tienen comparación y Naruto masturba a Sasuke tan enérgicamente como su mano se lo permite. Sentir aquellas contracciones cernirse sobre su pene es lo mejor que hay. La mano que le queda libre viaja por todo el abdomen del azabache, rozando indecorosamente sus pezones. Comprobando que todo él está endurecido y estimulado. Eso es demasiado apasionante: Ese cuerpo caluroso y jadeante, deshaciéndose al más mínimo contacto con él, perteneciéndole por completo.

Y es cuando ambos quieren más de ese contacto, y empiezan los movimientos bruscos por partida doble: Naruto empuja su pene contra el teme lo más que puede, mientras que Sasuke sube y baja, sintiendo el enhiesto miembro del rubio hasta las entrañas. La abrasante sensación de tenerlo dentro y que toque aquellos puntos en su interior es demasiada cuando empieza a sentir la llegada del orgasmo. Un ronco gemido sale de su garganta y los jadeos por tanta acción le acompañan junto a aquéllos calambres en su espina dorsal, bajo su abdomen y llegando hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. Siente, además, el calor en su interior, el rubio también se ha corrido placenteramente en él.

Ambos están recostados en la cama del rubio, reponiéndose de tan tremendo polvo. Naruto, que tiene los brazos alrededor de Sasuke, trata de formular las palabras correctas.

- … -

Pero después de tomar una bocanada de aire, un débil sonido que intentaba ser una frase, muere en su boca. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, le indica a Sasuke que en la repisa está lo que tanto desea.

De nuevo lo piensa, pero sabe que no dirá aquello.

Porque ya sabe la respuesta. Intensifica el abrazo a sabiendas de que el azabache se irá.

Se irá, pero volverá. Siempre volverá.

Aunque al rubio no le gusta la idea. No. No quiere que vuelva.

No quiere que tenga por qué volver.

No tiene que volver si no se va, en primer lugar.

No quiere que se marche, simplemente.

Pero ya en una ocasión le planteó la idea de que se quedase con él. Sasuke negó secamente, porque era un imbécil orgulloso y terco. Y porque considera que está demasiado corrompido como para ir por la vida arrastrando a un rubio a su espiral echado a perder.

Bueno, simplemente porque no quiere, esa es la versión oficial que le comunicó a Naruto.

Pero mientras uno desee algo del otro, ambos estarán juntos. Atados por algo más fuerte que ellos, pero que remanece en su interior. Ambos por algo que el otro le puede proporcionar.

_Así es como debería ser el amor. _


End file.
